mamorumiyanofandomcom-20200214-history
Not Alone
Not Alone is the twelfth track of Mamoru Miyano's second studio album, Wonder, released on August 4, 2010. Lyrics Kanji = この大事な気持ちを見つけてこれたのは ほらいつだって ただそうやって肩並べて 一緒に笑ったり泣いてくれるだけで もう一人じゃないんだ I will go just with you ah ah yeah yeah yeah, ah ah wo oh oh… Ready to go! ah ah yeah yeah yeah, ah ah wo oh oh… Here we go! ほんとは憂鬱な時も 無理におどけて笑わせてみたり(みたり…) とりあえずいつものジョークで バカやってふざけてみたり(するだけ…) だけど心ではちょっと 弱い自分を苦笑いしてる(知ってる…?) うまく話せないそんな日もあるって 何故なのかなぁ… こんな自分を何度も 君のコトバが背中押してくれてたんだ ここまできたのは 他の誰でもなくその声があるから この大事な気持ちを見つけてこれたのは ほらいつだって ただそうやって肩並べて 一緒に笑ったり泣いてくれるだけで もう一人じゃないんだ I will go just with you 大切なものはきっと 完璧じゃなくてもっと がむしゃらになれるMy friends Everybody say!! Everybody jump!! きっといつか僕らも それぞれの道を歩いていくんだろう(そして…) 迷ったときはいつも 君を頼っていくんだろう Do you feel the same as me? 見えない絆信じて 自分の未来 歩いてゆきたいんだ ここまできたのは 他の誰でもなくその声があるから この大事な気持ちが教えてくれたのは ほらいつだって ただ側にいて信じ合うこと 一緒に笑ったり泣いてくれることが そう何よりも強さに変わってゆくよ 大切なことはきっと どんなときだってずっと 胸の中にいるMy fellows!! Everybody jump!! どうしようもない時 眠れない時 I wanna your talking 君がくれたこのfeeling 歩いて行く道 見つけ出すmeaning どんなにドンマイって言っても 存在こそ真実 そんなに思える事実に Everybody say Everybody jump Be my fellows now Just with you now woo...I will go just with you Just now I will go just with you そう大事な気持ちを見つけてこれたのは ほらいつだって ただそうやって肩並べて 一緒に笑ったり泣いてくれるだけで もう一人じゃないんだ Just wanna be fellow now!! 大事な気持ちが教えてくれたのは ほらいつだって ただ側にいて信じ合うこと 一緒に笑ったり泣いてくれることが そう何よりも強さに変わる もう大丈夫だってずっと 最高なままでもっと 君がくれたこの瞬間を Everytime I feel!! Everybody feel!! |-| Rōmaji = Kono daiji na kimochi wo mitsukete koreta no wa hora itsudatte tada sou yatte kata narabete Issho ni warattari naite kureru dake de mou hitori ja nai 'n da I will go now just with you Honto wa yuu'utsu na toki mo muri ni odokete warawasete mitari (mitari...) Toriaezu itsumo no JOOKU de baka yatte fuzakete mitari (suru dake...) Dakedo kokoro de wa chotto yowai jibun wo nigawarai shite 'ru (shitte 'ru...?) Umaku hanasenai sonna hi mo aru tte naze na no ka naa...? Konna jibun wo nando mo kimi no kotoba ga senaka oshite kurete 'ta 'n da Koko made kita no wa hoka no dare demo naku sono koe ga aru kara Kono daiji na kimochi wo mitsukete koreta no wa hora itsudatte tada sou yatte kata narabete Issho ni warattari naite kureru dake de mou hitori ja nai 'n da I will go now just with you Taisetsu na mono wa kitto kanpeki ja nakute motto gamushara ni nareru My friends Everybody say!! Everybody jump!! Kitto itsuka bokura mo sorezore no michi wo aruite 'ku 'n darou (soshite...) Mayotta toki wa itsumo kimi wo tayotte yuku 'n darou Do you feel the same as me? Mienai kizuna shinjite jibun no mirai aruite yukitai 'n da Koko made kita no wa hoka no dare demo naku sono koe ga aru kara Kono daiji na kimochi ga oshiete kureta no wa hora itsudatte tada soba ni ite shinji au koto Issho ni warattari naite kureru koto ga sou nani yori mo tsuyosa ni kawatte 'ku yo Taisetsu na koto wa kitto donna toki datte zutto mune no naka ni iru My fellows!! Everybody jump!! Dou shiyou mo nai toki nemurenai toki I wanna your talking Kimi ga kureta kono Feeling aruite 'ku michi mitsuke dasu Meaning Donna ni DON MAI tte itte mo sonzai koso shinjitsu sonna ni omoeru ji-jitsu ni Everybody say!! Everybody jump!! Be my fellows now. Just with you now. Woo...I will go just with you. Just now, I will go just with you. Kono daiji na kimochi wo mitsukete koreta no wa hora itsudatte tada sou yatte kata narabete Issho ni warattari naite kureru dake de mou hitori ja nai 'n da Just wanna be fellow now!! Kono daiji na kimochi ga oshiete kureta no wa hora itsudatte tada soba ni ite shinji au koto Issho ni warattari naite kureru koto ga sou nani yori mo tsuyosa ni kawaru Mou daijoubu datte zutto saikou na mama de motto kimi ga kureta kono shunkan wo Every time I feel!! Everybody feel!! References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Wonder Category:Songs